


Sleepy Karkats

by Danpikat



Series: Spirits Prompts [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: but oh well~, i'm not too sure if this counts as "relationship"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dave and Karkat being bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Karkats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spirit_Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Kin/gifts).



> I hope this is okay~

The first time was an accident.  He’d been acting tired, he was sluggish, and his eyes reflected just how little sleep he actually got.  You never understood why he didn’t just go the fuck to sleep.  So you barged in while he was watching some troll movie, and he didn’t even react until you plopped down beside him.  All he did was glare and tell you to go away with a simple, “Fuck off, Dave.”  Of course you weren’t going to listen, so you watched the movie with him and poked fun at the sheer ridiculousness of it.  It took a while for you to realize he wasn’t arguing anymore, and you looked to find him asleep. You left soon after so he wouldn’t wake up yelling at you.

The second time you stayed and discovered that he purrs in his sleep.  He yelled at you when told him and he still denies it.

You weren’t expecting it to become a  _thing_ , but boy are you glad it did.  He still glares at you when you come in, but he doesn’t complain when you wrap your cape around his shoulders.  Sometimes you watch a movie and you make fun of it until he’s asleep.  Other times you rap and he pretends to not like it, but you know it’s all an act.

This time you’re watching a movie.  He’s been explaining how the two trolls are going to end up as matesprits by the end even though you’ve seen this one twice already.  You’ve got your cape around him and your arm is on his shoulder.  When he leans on you and starts to purr, you’re surprised because he’s not asleep.  He looks at you and his eyes narrow when he sees you looking at him.  All you say is, “Karkitty,” and he glares, but you can tell he’s really too tired to actually get that mad and you both drop the subject.  He goes back to talking about the movie, but you can tell he’s just about asleep.  Then he stops talking and you look to see his eyes are closed and his face is relaxed.  He’s still purring and he’s got his head on you and it’s really one of the most adorable things you’ve ever seen.

When he wakes up you make sure to tell him that he looks like a little kitten when he sleeps and he yells at you for comparing him to a “meowbeast.”


End file.
